Charles Lane (actor)/Filmography
Filmography 2000s * The Night Before Christmas (film) (2006) 1990s * The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes (TV) (1995) * Acting on Impulse (1993) 1980s * War and Remembrance (mini) series (1988) * Date with an Angel (1987) * Vanishing America (1986) * When the Bough Breaks (1986 movie) (1986) * Murphy's Romance (1985) * Sunset Limousine (1983) * Strange Invaders (1983) * The Winds of War (mini) series (1983) * Little House on the Prairie series "Welcome to Olsenville" (1982) * ''Strange Behavior (1981) * The Return of the Beverly Hillbillies (1981) * The Little Dragons (1980) 1970s *''Soap (TV series)'' (1977–78) TV Series (Judge Petrillo) *''Movie Movie'' (1978) *''Sybil (1976 film)'' (1976) *''Karen (1975 TV series) (1975) *''Get to Know Your Rabbit'' (1972) *''The Great Man's Whiskers'' (1972) *''Hitched'' (1971) *''Nanny and the Professor: Nanny on Wheels'' (1970) *''The Aristocats'' (1970) (voice) 1960s *''The DuPont Show with June Allyson'' as Dr. Shelly, with June Allyson as Elsa Wilson, in "The Old-Fashioned Way" (1961) *''The Beverly Hillbillies'' (1963/1969/1971) *''My Dog, the Thief'' (1969) *''Did You Hear the One About the Traveling Saleslady?'' (1968) *''Green Acres'' as Mr Wilson in episode "The Rummage Sale"(1968) *''What's So Bad About Feeling Good?'' (1968) *''The Gnome-Mobile'' (1967) *''Eight on the Lam'' (1967) (uncredited) *''The Pruitts of Southampton'' (1966) TV Series *''The Ghost and Mr. Chicken'' (1966) *''The Ugly Dachshund'' (1966) *''Billie (film)'' (1965) *''Kentucky Jones'' as Doc Axby in episode "The Big Speech" (1965) *''John Goldfarb, Please Come Home'' (1965) *''Get Smart'' (1965), Uncle Abner *''Looking for Love (film)'' (1964) *''Good Neighbor Sam'' (1964) *''The New Interns'' (1964) *"The Andy Griffith Show" as Mr. Frisby in the episode "Aunt Bee the Crusader" (1964) *''Bewitched'' (1964–1972) TV Series - 7 times as a 'client' *''The Carpetbaggers (film)'' (1964) *''Petticoat Junction'' (1963) TV Series (1963–1968) *''The Wheeler Dealers'' (1963) (uncredited) *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World'' (1963) *''Papa's Delicate Condition'' (1963) *''Mr. Smith Goes to Washington (TV series)'' (1963) *''The Music Man (1962 film)'' (1962) *Mr. Ed In episode, "Wilbur in the Lion's Den" (1962) *''The Lucy Show'' (1962–1968) - Mr. Barnstahl (1962–1963) *''The Twilight Zone (1959 TV series)'' (1960) 1950s *''Dennis the Menace (1959 TV series)'' (1959–1963) TV Series - Mr. Finch *''But Not for Me (film)'' (1959) *''The 30 Foot Bride of Candy Rock'' (1959) *''The Mating Game (film)'' (1959) *''Teacher's Pet (1958 film)'' (1958) *''The Real McCoys'' (1957) TV Series *''God Is My Partner'' (1957) *''Top Secret Affair'' (1957) *''The Birds and the Bees (film)'' (1956) *''Dear Phoebe'' (1954) TV Series *''Francis Joins the WACS'' (1954) (uncredited) *''The Affairs of Dobie Gillis'' (1953) *''Remains to Be Seen'' (1953) *''The Juggler (film)'' (1953) *''I Love Lucy'' (1953) TV Series *''Three for Bedroom C'' (1952) (uncredited) *''The Sniper (1952 film)'' (1952) (uncredited) *''Here Comes the Groom'' (1951) (uncredited) *''Criminal Lawyer'' (1951) *''I Can Get It for You Wholesale'' (1951) (uncredited) *''For Heaven's Sake (1950 film)'' (1950) (uncredited) *''The Du Pont Story'' (1950) *''The Second Face'' (1950) *''Love That Brute'' (1950) *''Riding High (1950 film)'' (1950) *''The Yellow Cab Man'' (1950) (uncredited) *''Borderline (1950 film)'' (1950) (uncredited) *''Backfire (1950 film)'' (1950) (uncredited) 1940s *''Miss Grant Takes Richmond'' (1949) (uncredited) *''The House Across the Street'' (1949) (uncredited) *''Mighty Joe Young (1949 film)'' (1949) (uncredited) *''You're My Everything (film)'' (1949) (uncredited) *''Mother Is a Freshman'' (1949) (uncredited) *''Apartment for Peggy'' (1948) (uncredited) *''Moonrise (film)'' (1948) *''Out of the Storm'' (1948) *''The Gentleman from Nowhere'' (1948) *''Race Street'' (1948) (uncredited) *''Smart Woman'' (1948) (uncredited) *''State of the Union (film)'' (1948) *''Call Northside 777'' (1948) (uncredited) *''Intrigue (film)'' (1947) *''Roses Are Red (film)'' (1947) *''Louisiana'' (1947) *''Bury Me Dead'' (1947) (uncredited) *''Living in a Big Way'' (1947) (uncredited) *''It Happened on 5th Avenue'' (1947) (uncredited) *''The Farmer's Daughter (1947 film)'' (1947) *''The Show Off'' (1946) (uncredited) *''It's a Wonderful Life'' (1946) *''Swell Guy'' (1946) *''The Invisible Informer'' (1946) *''Mysterious Intruder'' (1946) *''Just Before Dawn (1946 film)'' (1946) *''A Close Call for Boston Blackie'' (1946) *''Arsenic and Old Lace (film)'' (1944) *''Mission to Moscow'' (1943) (uncredited) *''Flying Tigers (film)'' (1942) (uncredited) *''Pardon My Sarong'' (1942) (uncredited) *''Friendly Enemies'' (1942) *''Lady in a Jam'' (1942) (uncredited) *''Thru Different Eyes'' (1942) *''Are Husbands Necessary? (1942 film)'' (1942) *''They All Kissed the Bride'' (1942) (uncredited) *''Tarzan's New York Adventure'' (1942) *''The Mad Martindales'' (1942) *''Broadway (1942 film)'' (1942) (uncredited) *''Home in Wyomin''' (1942) *''The Great Man's Lady'' (1942) (uncredited) *''About Face (1942 film)'' (1942) *''Yokel Boy'' (1942) (uncredited) *''The Adventures of Martin Eden'' (1942) *''What's Cookin'?'' (1942) *''Born to Sing'' (1942) (uncredited) *''The Lady Is Willing'' (1942) *''Ride 'Em Cowboy'' (1942) (uncredited) *''Obliging Young Lady'' (1942) *''A Close Call for Ellery Queen'' (1942) *''A Gentleman at Heart'' (1942) *''Ball of Fire'' (1941) *''Look Who's Laughing'' (1941) (uncredited) *''I Wake Up Screaming'' (1941) *''Appointment for Love'' (1941) (uncredited) *''Birth of Blues'' (1941) (uncredited) *''New York Town'' (1941) (uncredited) *''Three Girls About Town'' (1941) (uncredited) *''Buy Me That Town'' (1941) *''Sing Another Chorus'' (1941) *''Ellery Queen and the Perfect Crime'' (1941) *''Sealed Lips'' (1941) *''The Big Store'' (1941) (uncredited) *''Blondie in Society'' (1941) (uncredited) *''Sis Hopkins'' (1941) *''Barnacle Bill (1941 film)'' (1941) (uncredited) *''Repent at Leisure'' (1941) *''Ellery Queen's Penthouse Mystery'' (1941) *''Footlight Fever'' (1941) *''You're the One (1941 film)'' (1941) *''Back Street (1941 film)'' (1941) (uncredited) *''The Invisible Woman'' (1940) *''The Texas Ranger Rides Again'' (1940) *''Ellery Queen, Master Detective'' (1940) *''Dancing on a Dime'' (1940) *''Blondie Plays Cupid'' (1940) (uncredited) *''A Little Bit of Heaven (1940 film)'' (1940) (uncredited) *''City for Conquest'' (1940) (uncredited) *''The Leather Pushers'' (1940) *''The Great Profile'' (1940) *''Rhythm on the River'' (1940) *''We Who Are Young'' (1940) *''Queen of the Mob'' (1940) (uncredited) *''The Doctor Takes a Wife'' (1940) (uncredited) *''I Can't Give You Anything but Love, Baby'' (1940) (uncredited) *''You Can't Fool Your Wife'' (1940) (scenes deleted) *''On Your Own (film)'' (1940) (uncredited) *''Edison, the Man'' (1940) (uncredited) *''The Crooked Road'' (1940) *''Buck Benny Rides Again'' (1940) *''Johnny Apollo (film)'' (1940) *''Primrose Path'' (1940) (uncredited) *''It's a Date'' (1940) (uncredited) 1930s *''Charlie McCarthy, Detective'' (1939) (uncredited) *''The Honeymoon's Over'' (1939) (uncredited) *''The Cat and the Canary (1939 film)'' (1939) (uncredited) *''Beware Spooks'' (1939) (uncrediterd) *''Television Spy'' (1939) *''Mr. Smith Goes to Washington'' (1939) as Nosey *''Thunder Afloat'' (1939) (scenes deleted) *''Honeymoon in Bali'' (1939) (uncredited) *''Golden Boy (film)'' (1939) (uncredited) *''5th Avenue Girl'' (1939) (uncredited) *''Miracles for Sale'' (1939) (uncredited) *''They All Come Out'' (1939) *''News Is Made at Night'' (1939) *''Second Fiddle (1939 film)'' (1939) (voice) *''Unexpected Father'' (1939) (uncredited) *''Rose of Washington Square'' (1939) (uncredited) *''Lucky Night'' (1939) *''Inside Story'' (1939) *''Let Us Live!'' (1939) (uncredited) *''Boy Slaves'' (1939) *''Kentucky (film)'' (1938) *''Thanks for Everything'' (1938) *''Blondie (film)'' (1938) (uncredited) *''Always in Trouble'' (1938) *''Three Loves Have Nancy'' (1938) (uncredited) *''You Can't Take It With You (film) (1938) *''Professor Beware'' (1938) (uncredited) *''The Rage of Paris'' (1938) (uncredited) *''Cocoanut Grove (film)'' (1938) (uncredited) *''Joy of Living'' (1938) (uncredited) *''City Girl'' (1938) (uncredited) *''Ali Baba Goes to Town'' (1937) *''Partners in Crime (short story collection)'' (1937) (uncredited) *''Danger – Love at Work'' (1937) *''Hot Water (1937 film)'' (1937) (uncredited) *''Trapped by G-Men'' (1937) *''Fit for a King'' (1937) *''Bad Guy (1937 film)'' (1937) (uncredited) *''One Milefrom Heaven'' (1937) (uncredited) *''Born Reckless (1937 film)'' (1937) (uncredited) *''Venus Makes Trouble'' (1937) *''Internes Can't Take Money'' (1937) *''Sea Devils (1937 film)'' (1937) (uncredited) *''We're on the Jury'' (1937) *''Criminal Lawyer'' (1937) (uncredited) *''In Old Chicago'' (1937) *''Three Men on a House'' (1936) (uncredited) *''Come Closer, Folks'' (1936) (uncredited) *''Easy to Take'' (1936) *''Lady Luck (1936 film)'' (1936) *''Two-Fisted Gentleman'' (1936) *''36 Hours to Kill'' (1936) *''The Bride Walks Out'' (1936) (uncredited) *''The Crime of Dr. Forbes'' (1936) *''Ticket to Paradise'' (1936) (uncredited) *''Neighborhood House'' (1936) (uncredited) *''Mr. Deeds Goes to Town'' (1936) (uncredited) *''It Had Happened'' (1936) (uncredited) *''The Milky Way (1936 film)'' (1936) *''Two for Tonight'' (1935) *''Here Comes the Band (film)'' (1935) *''Woman Wanted'' (1935) (uncredited) *''Ginger'' (1935) (uncredited) *''Princess O'Hara'' (1935) (uncredited) *''One More Spring'' (1935) (uncredited) *''The Band Plays On'' (1934) (uncredited) *''A Wicked Woman'' (1934) (uncredited) *''Broadway Bill'' (1934) (uncredited) *''I'll Fix It'' (1934) *''Let's Talk It Over'' (1934) *''Twentieth Century (film)(1934) *''Twenty Million Sweethearts (1934) (uncredited) *''Looking for Trouble'' (1934) *''The Show Off'' (1934) (uncredited) *''Mr. Skitch'' (1933) (uncredited) *''Advice to the Lovelorn'' (1933) *''Broadway Through a Keyhole'' (1933) (uncredited) *''The Bowery'' (1933) (uncredited) *''My Woman'' (1933) *''She Had to Say Yes'' (1933) (uncredited) *''Private Detective 62'' (1933) *''Gold Diggers of 1933'' (1933) (uncredited) *''Central Airport (film)'' (1933) (uncredited) *''Blondie Johnson'' (1933) *''Grand Slam'' (1933) (uncredited) *''42nd Street (film)'' (1933) (uncredited) *''Employees' Entrance'' (1933) (uncredited) *''Blessed Event'' (1932) (uncredited) *''The Mouthpiece'' (1932) (uncredited) *''Manhattan Parade'' (1932) (uncredited) *''Union Depot (film)'' (1932) (uncredited) *''Blonde Crazy'' (1931) (uncredited) *''The Road to Singapore'' (1931) (uncredited) *''Smart Money (film)'' (1931) (uncredited) Category:Filmography